<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] once upon a time by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235815">[Podfic] once upon a time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods'>Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tigriswolf's Poetry [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <i>once upon a time</i> by tigriswolf</p><p>  <b>Author's summary:</b></p><blockquote>
  <p>once upon a time<br/>the story goes<br/>my story?<br/>or yours?</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tigriswolf's Poetry [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] once upon a time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097787">once upon a time</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf">tigriswolf</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tigriswolf wrote two versions of this poem. Since I like both, I recorded both. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="content"><h3>Streaming Audio</h3>
<p></p><div class="content2"><p>Original Version: <audio></audio></p><p>Revised 2019: <audio></audio></p></div><h3>Download or Stream from Dropbox</h3>
<p></p><div class="content2"><p><a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/7ds8xf685p8sr74/once%20upon%20a%20time%20original.mp3?dl=0">Original Version</a>   |   00:02:31   |   2.27 MB<br/>
<a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/2jt1u7q3jbtpdix/once%20upon%20a%20time%20rev.mp3?dl=0">Revised 2019</a>   |   00:01:40   |   1.47 MB</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>